I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by earthquakebrownthrasher
Summary: Singapore doesn't want to miss a thing of Earthquake Brown-Thrasher. SingaporexOC oneshot OOC Singapore


Your name was _,_ you weren't just another person in the world you were actually part of the world. That's right you were the country _. Your land was beautiful from its beautiful cloudless skies to its mysterious blue seas. Life was easy there people were nice and easy going. But that all changed because of one small accident.  
>You were just taking your seat with all the other countries when you noticed Arthur known as the country England was missing. You were surprised he was usually the first person to arrive in world meetings. "Hey has anybody seen England today" you yelled. " non, I 'aven't seen 'im at all today." A man with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied in a loose pony tail said. You knew he was the country France from the accent. "Same here dudes" said another man with a heavy American accent no doubt that was America. All the countries were wondering where he was. " vell vwe can't vwait any longer" said a man with a rough german accent. All of a sudden the door was opened .A man came in. he was wearing a pink vest with a light pink long sleeved shirt under. He was also wearing a blue bow tie and light brown pants. His shoes were blue and pink. You noticed his green eyes had blue and pink swirls in them. The thing that caught your eye the most were his familiar looking eyebrows.<br>"Sorry I'm late everybody I just wanted a new look ". he spoke with a british accent. A wide smile suddenly appeared on his face revealing his sharp teeth. "Oh my God England is that you" America said rubbing his glasses to double check. He just nodded with that creepy smile. "You're late England what happened". You said trying to sound serious and not surprised. You knew him very well and he would never smile like that. NEVER. "Relax love I brought cupcakes for everyone as an apology for being late." he giggled. Everybody felt sick for a moment if there was one thing to be banned from the world is Arthur's cooking. He then walked around handing everybody a cupcake with blue and pink frosting. Some countries were pretending to take a bite out of it others were throwing them under the table acting like they finished it. You saw Romano and Italy actually taking a bite out of it. And then there was you. You stared down at your cupcake. "Aren't you going to eat that _"? You turned around to see England still with that creepy smile. You felt a tight knot in your stomach remembering the last time you tried his cooking. You smiled politely and said "Oh I'm very sorry England but I'm on a diet ". Then you pushed the cupcake away. He was still looking at you with his creepy smile. "It's okay _ you'll eat one sooner or later". He giggled then walked away. The way he said that sent you a cold shiver down your spine. What did he mean soon? You thought. Your thoughts were cut off when suddenly you heard choking you looked to see that Italy was gasping for air. His hazel eyes were wide open. But then he fainted. You heard another person choking this time it was his brother Romano. Romano fainted as well. There were now two unconscious Italians on the ground. Germany and Spain rushed to see their friends lying on the floor. Ludwig then turned his eyes facing England who was giggling. The anger on the man's face couldn't be described. " VHAT DID YOU PUT IN THOSE CUPCAKES". He yelled very loud. You just stood there standing like the others. England was just giggling "I'm sorry love but it's a secret recipe if I tell you it won't be a secret now will it."He laughed this time. Ludwig's anger was scary now his face was very red .he looked like he was about to explode. He walked up to England and held him up by the neck his laugh now turned into the same wide and creepy smile. "Tell me now you poisoned them didn't you". He said with a very serious look in his eyes. Arthur opened his mouth and said "Relax they'll wake up in 6 hours feeling better and happier the fainting is just a small side affect." He giggled once more. Germany and Spain picked up the two Italians and left the room. The door slammed very hard behind them.

Dead silence was in the room now nobody was moving or talking they were all just frozen after what just happened. Then they looked at England eyes full of shock and questions. What was in that cupcake? Sure his food wasn't natural and tasted awful and would probably send you to the bathroom. But it would never make a person faint. The silence was broken in the room by America." Ummm I got to go home and uhh feed my dog later dudes" he had disappeared with a cloud of dust behind him.  
>"Oh mon dieu I forgot today I 'ave to get more wine since I ran out this morning au revoir the French man said while leaving the room". You knew that after a scene like that and a weird England this was no place to be , so you snuck away quietly.<p> 


End file.
